Anya A Suigetsu OneShot for GuardianWarrior
by Deidarasbabygurl
Summary: This is a lemon request I got from Quizilla. Rate, comment, review, message, please. It's encouraged and helps!


Name: Anita  
>Age: 19<br>Love Interest: Suigetsu  
>Personality: A bit timid and shy, but isn't afraid to express herself. She is a very artsy girl, being very interested in drawing, painting, and photography. She is extremely kind and gentle, and almost angel like. She is kind, compassionate, and always thoughtful.<br>Looks: Anita is extremely short for her age, only about 5'4. She has bright, cherry red hair. Her eyes are large and brown. She has soft, pale skin. She's has a cute, and or adorable look to her.  
>Likes: Art, painting, photography, rice, sleep, pillows, and large hills to roll down<br>Dislikes: Robots, the cold, bitter foods, and spinach pie  
>Other: Anita joined Team HawkHebi/Whatever as a medical ninja. She is an expert medic and because of her recognized skills, Sasuke brought her in to help with the team. She usually spends her time in the base, healing and bandaging up the wounded. She especially likes to help Suigetsu, for obvious reasons… She seems to be friendly with Suigetsu, and they get along good, even though Suigetsu constantly teases her, but in a kidding way of course. In all, she is happy and content with her life at the base. Instead of being a med nin like you were requited for, your often being a maid more than anything else.

That's basically it. Thank you sososososo much! I can't wait to read it!

"Such a beautiful landscape, I can't wait to get started on it." You look out the window at the sunset. It was more beautiful than you had ever known it to be before. You longed to be done with the dishes so you were able to go and paint it. You look down at the pile of dishes you still had to do and sighed. You wouldn't be done in time to paint the portrait. You cursed at yourself for shirking your work just to follow Suigetsu around earlier that day. Since no one was injured, you were supposed to clean the house. Karin was supposed to be helping but she went off somewhere and never was seen again. You figured she followed Sasuke and Suigetsu when they went to train earlier that day. You sigh and an amazing idea pops into your head. You had recently bought a new camera with an amazing zoom feature. You had taken a few photos of Suigetsu, saying you were just testing it out when in actuality you just wanted some non-drawn pictures of him to have, with the camera and they came out great. You quickly dried your soapy hands on your purple apron and ran out the kitchen, up the living room set of stairs, and into your room at the end of the hall on the right. You go to your dresser and pull out you camera from your top drawer of your nightstand and checked to see how much battery you had left. When you took pictures of Suigetsu, you took a lot. You were in love with him. Not your fault. You even had one where he lazily threw himself upon the living room couch of the hideout and was in deep slumber after training fiercely with Sasuke. You smile, seeing you had a sufficient amount if battery left. If you hurried, you could still get the sunset in just the right position and be able to upload it to your computer in just enough time before anyone noticed you weren't inside doing your work. You turned and came to face with someone you didn't expect to see and screamed for a few moments before clutching your chest and breathing hard. "Suigetsu what the hell," you yell to him while he stands there laughing at him. You glare at him and then sigh. "Taking pictures while you on the job, eh," he asks. "You figured you could get a few good ones of me while training with Sasuke, did you?" You blush and shake your head. "No! I was going to take a picture of the sunset. It was really pretty today and I wanted to paint it later." He sits on your bed and looks at you. You watch him and began to blush again when he doesn't say anything. "What, Suigetsu?" He shakes his head. "You're very weird, you know that, Anya?" You look at your feet, not noticing that Suigetsu stood up and stood in front of you. He grabs your chin and lifts your face upwards to look at his. "But, ya know. I like that about you, Anya. I gotta go. See ya." He quickly left and you sighed. He often did simple things like that that made you wonder if he knew that you were in love with him. Then when you did things he wondered why you did it. He was confusing. You shake your head to clear the thought of Suigetsu from it and remembered what you were doing. You raced d own the stairs and out the front door. Leaving it slightly ajar since it had a habit of sometimes locking itself when it was closed. You took a few good pictures of the sunset and then sighed. It was beautiful. You take a few minutes to take in the beauty of the sunset and then went back into the house. You got ready to sit on the couch when you saw Suigetsu sprawled out, sleeping once more. You smile and set your camera on the table. You lean over him, your red hair tickling his face and whisper to him, "Suiget-"

"Lay with me, Anya," he says wearily, breaking you off. You blush and stand upright, surprised at what he had just said. Then you shook your head, figuring that he was talking in his sleep. Then you blush, thinking what he could be dreaming about. "Anya..." You snap back into reality when he says your name. You look to see Suigetsu still looking in deep slumber. 'Okay,' you think. 'He's dreaming about me. No big deal.' You turn to pick up your camera from the table from behind you when you hear Suigetsu 'mumble' in his sleep. "Anya...do I have to beg you...?" You ignore his sleep talking and look at the pictures you took with your camera. You then felt your arm being pulled where you then land on top of a not sleeping Suigetsu. He looked sorta upset. "Lay with me, Anya." You look at him and blush. 'Guess he wasn't sleeping after all,' you think. "Are you gonna lay with me Anya?"

"Wha-what do you mean, Suigetsu," you stutter. He looks at you incredulously and you just look at him, blushing considering you were lying on top of him and he had his arm wrapped around your waist. "You don't know, Anya? You really don't?"

"Know what, Suigetsu?" You had no idea what he was talking about or what knowing anything had to do with you lying with him. Or why he wanted you to lie with him. He smirked when you asked him that and you just stared at him, blushing even more. He looked extremely sexy with that smirk of his. You were caught off guard when Suigetsu put his free hand behind your head and pulled you into a kiss. At first you were surprised but then you just rolled with it. Tossing your camera aside to use your hands for something a little more important. You both started running your hands over each others' bodies. Kissing each other fiercely. So fiercely that you both ended up falling off the couch and onto the floor. Suigetsu landing on top of you. But that didn't keep you both from kissing each other. You both continued on except now you were removing Suigetsu's shirt. Once you successfully removed it, you began kissing him again, letting your hands roam his upper torso. Suigetsu then stopped kissing you and began to suck on your neck until he found your sweet spot which he could identify easily as said spot because you moaned loudly. As he sucked you neck, he began to unbutton your dark blue blouse and massage your breasts through your black bra. You moan loudly as he does that. He then quickly unhooks your bra and starts giving your breasts a 'wet' treatment. You moan and run your fingers through his hair. He quickly pulls off your white skirt and sees how wet your black underwear was. He smirked and started rubbing your clit with his thumb through your underwear. You moan, letting him know you wanted more. He smirks and removes your underwear and begins licking your clit. You moan loudly as he starts licking raster and then begins sticking his tongue in and out of you. You repeat his name seductively until you cum. He sits up, smirking as he begins to remove his pants. You were shocked to see that he was kinda big. He pulled you into a deep, passionate kiss as he plunged into you. Being a virgin, it hurt like hell. Your eyes start to water and you scream in pain but it's muffled by Suigetsu's lips. He moves in and out of you slowly and at first all you feel is pain. When your pain turns into unimaginable pleasure, you pull away from his kiss. Looking in his eyes, you nod your head, letting him know that he could continue on. He starts moving in and out of you a little faster, gaining in speed until he was pounding in and out of you at an unbelievable pace. You moans get louder as your climax approaches. When you cum you moan his name loudly and he, having not finished, continues pounding inside of you. You start screaming in pleasure. You could feel your eyes drooping as you were about to pass out from pleasure. When you next climax hits, so do Suigetsu's and you feel him cum inside of you. He pulls out and lays on the couch in exhaustion. You follow him, not wanting your experience to end just yet. You sit on top of him, sliding his dick inside of you, and start to ride him. Both of your breaths become labored as your climaxes approach. Right before it hits, you stop moving on account of Karin beating on the door. It locked itself when you closed it. You blush, realizing that you were in a very compromising position. You stare at the door for a few more seconds before Suigetsu thrusted upwards, cumming in the process. You shriek in surprise and look to Suigetsu who looked upset. "You gonna just let me sit there like that," he said. You shook your head no and as he began thrusting into again you start riding him, both of you moaning loudly until you both cum once more. You lay on his chest, both of you breathing hard. After a while, you look up at Suigetsu who had his eyes closed and was calming his breathing. "S-Suigetsu," you ask timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you just...why me?" He opens his eyes and stares at you once more with an incredulous look on his face. "I love you, Anya. I really do. Do...do you love me as well?" You blush and nod your head. "Yes, Suigetsu. I love you, too."

"Good. Now let's go upstairs and play around with my new video camera," he says. You blush as he stands up and pulls you along with him towards the stairs. He sees your camera lying on the floor behind the couch. He quickly picks it up and goes back to climbing the stairs. "We're gonna most definitely need this. Karin and Sasuke are gonna just have to wait outside for a few hours," he says. You blush, but totally agreed. You and Suigetsu were waiting for this moment for a while. A few hours shouldn't bother them.

Hope you enjoyed :) BTW, the picture with Suigetsu sucking the drink says 'My-Fucking-Drawings.'


End file.
